chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Bluray and Holly- First Viewing; Total Drama: No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition
BlurayOriginalsand so apallo, holly and zay ditch me *again *♪ Nothing suits ElphabaAndGalinda like a suit! ♪ *7:04Mr.Zayaand so apallo, holly and zay ditch me *then start playing dcuo *7:04ElphabaAndGalindaI'm here *7:05BlurayOriginalshey *are we reviewing total drama or not? *7:05Mr.ZayaIDFK *7:05BlurayOriginalstalking to holly *7:05ElphabaAndGalindaYes *7:05Mr.Zayawell fuck you too *7:05BlurayOriginalsYAY *sierra is being a bitch *malevolent mike is being a faggot *7:06ElphabaAndGalindaGo Courtney *7:06BlurayOriginalscameron is siding with gwen *heather and al are trying to play each othe *r *7:06ElphabaAndGalindaEw I hate that cunt *Gen I *Gwen I mean *7:06BlurayOriginalseven though know one is falling for them *IK *7:07Mr.Zayau said a bad word *oooooooooooooooooo *7:07BlurayOriginalsscott screams like a bitch *duncan *fuck you *goshy gosh *7:07ElphabaAndGalindaDuncan is turning into Mondo *7:07BlurayOriginalspoopy face *no holly *7:07ElphabaAndGalinda"WHAT THE GENTLE CARESS" *7:07BlurayOriginalshe's worth space *sierra needs help *XDDD *SHE WAS PANTING LKE A DOG *WOW *THEY ACKNOWLEDGED SHE NEEDS A PSYCHIATRIST *aww courtney wants the D *WE KNOW YOU TWO WANNA FCUK *THIS ISN'T SEASON FOUR *7:08ElphabaAndGalindaWhy do Sierra and Mike look like fucking strings of spaghetti *7:08BlurayOriginalsSTOP *sierra looks fat *kinda *7:09ElphabaAndGalindaSTOP SPAZZING AND SHOVE IT IN MY ASS *7:09BlurayOriginals/\ *malevolent mke is coming *i can feel it *7:10ElphabaAndGalindaWhy the hell, CHRIS HAD SEX WITH LARRY *THAT WAS AN INNUENDO *7:11BlurayOriginalsWHAT *lately they haven't been developing stuff *7:11ElphabaAndGalindaWhen something hatches or gives birth and it looks like another person other than the father then it's an innuendo *7:11BlurayOriginalsand just whoring it out *7:12The Phantom Pain...there are tons of *pornographic *atari *games *7:12BlurayOriginalsTHE AMAZING WORLD OF *7:12The Phantom Painnot even kidding *7:12BlurayOriginalsoh forget it *who'd want to watch that?>' *wow gumvall *THING *YOU'E LATE *7:12The Phantom Painhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7E5GtYj7fUE *7:12BlurayOriginalsTHAT WAS LIKE EPISODE 15 OF AVGN *7:13The Phantom PainWELL I JUST GOT INTO AVGN LIKE *A MONTH AGO *STFU *i never imagined there to be so many porno atari games tho... *7:13BlurayOriginalsLOLO *Holly are you even there? *wow the description of beat em and eat em *''it could have been a famous doctor or a lawyer'' *wow *Cya ElphabaAndGalinda. ): *7:16BlurayOriginalswow *bitch *jk *7:16The Phantom Paini only have one question *who the fuck *7:16BlurayOriginalslosers *♪ Nothing suits ElphabaAndGalinda like a suit! ♪ *7:16The Phantom Painwould get aroused from seeing 16 bit poorly designed things *either have sex *or catch cum *who *tell me one person *who would *7:17ElphabaAndGalindaScott and Courtney *7:17BlurayOriginalsSCOTT AND COURTNEY SCREAM LIKE BITCHES *Thing *7:17The Phantom Painthey aren't even 16 bit they are probably just 8 bit *7:17BlurayOriginalsThat's not CLOSE to 16 bit *8 bit *7:17The Phantom Pain4 bit *7:17BlurayOriginalsat the most *XD *7:17The Phantom Painif it exists *those sex games had em *OH WOW THOSE TWO 4 BIT CHARACTERS ARE FUCKING 10/10 MUST FAP *7:17BlurayOriginalsGO BUG A HERO *7:17The Phantom Pain-IGN *7:17BlurayOriginalsNO *NO *NO *HEATHER GOT TRUE INVINCIBILITY. *7:18ElphabaAndGalindaNo, Alejandro is gonna steal it *7:18Mr.Zayabeat the meat *eat the sperm *7:18ElphabaAndGalindaZaya stfu *7:18BlurayOriginals"LIKE A RESET BUTTON" *retards *7:19Mr.Zayano. *7:19BlurayOriginalsit'll make it worse *7:19ElphabaAndGalindaWhy is Alejandro constantly walking on his hands *7:19The Phantom Painzaya made a AVGN ref *7:19BlurayOriginalsWhy is Alejandro constantly walking on his hand *7:19The Phantom PainSo the cops are after the bad guy *The bad guy is after you *7:19BlurayOriginalsafter being stuck in the suit his legs stopped being useful *7:19The Phantom PainAnd you're after cock *7:19BlurayOriginalsDUNCAN IS A BITCH *7:19ElphabaAndGalindaNext All-Stars season? *7:20BlurayOriginalsno *it's a gag holly *CODY 1 AND CODY 2 *haven't they used that gag *7:20ElphabaAndGalindaI thought it was cute that Duncan was comforting the budgie *7:20BlurayOriginalsi can't believe we went from total drama *island *to this *7:21The Phantom Paini suppose you're a knight *and you're on a quest *for the holy ass *7:21BlurayOriginalshttp://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama:_Pahkitew_Island is the next season *he's gonna be stuck as malevolent mike *7:22ElphabaAndGalindaDurr, Im Mike! *7:22BlurayOriginalsoh god *another alt personalty thing *this episode felt short *We reviewing Gumball? *7:22ElphabaAndGalindaThere are going to be twins in Pahkitew Island? **. *7:23BlurayOriginalsThere is? *7:23ElphabaAndGalindaAnd yes, Blu *Blu, look at the promo pic *The third row down two of the shadows are identical *7:24BlurayOriginalszelfs are hellspawn *7:24ElphabaAndGalindaOne looks like Owen with straight hair *One looks like Jude from 6Teen *7:24BlurayOriginalsit is jude *#epictwist *j *k *7:25ElphabaAndGalindaOne looks like Jonesy from 6Teen *7:25BlurayOriginalsARE THESE ALL... *CHARACTERS *7:25The Phantom Painwhy do i read anything that has a p, o and r in it as porno *7:25BlurayOriginalsRelated to the ones we know? *7:25The Phantom Paini think everyne does that **everyone *7:25ElphabaAndGalindaNo Blu, these are shadows *Of new characters *7:25BlurayOriginalsxD *the one at the very bottom right *looks like *Leshawna's cousin kind of *7:26ElphabaAndGalindaOne looks like an Asian *7:26BlurayOriginalspaint war is sex *WHO IS GOING HOME *7:27ElphabaAndGalindaWait *Alejandro probably *7:27BlurayOriginalsi bet mike has cheated *7:27ElphabaAndGalindaWait *Nobody *Nobody will go *7:27BlurayOriginalsThat's two episodes *in a row *7:27ElphabaAndGalindaAlejandro has the idol and he's getting votes *7:27BlurayOriginalsNobody goes home *WHT *WHAT THE FUCK *oh yeah *oops *♪ Nothing suits Apallo The Hedgehog like a suit! ♪ *7:27BlurayOriginalsforgot obvious plot point *heather voice crack *7:28ElphabaAndGalindaHEATHER IS GOING HOME *7:28BlurayOriginalsHEATHER IS GOING HOME *WHAT *THIS ISN'T REAL LIFE *7:28Apallo The HedgehogWHAT *well *damn *7:28BlurayOriginalsALEJANDRO WAS ABOUT TO BE ELIMINATED *7:28Apallo The HedgehogI knew she was going home early *but *not this early *7:28BlurayOriginalsXDD *LET'S DO THIS *MAL *7:29ElphabaAndGalindaLET'S DO THIS *7:29BlurayOriginalsHIS NAME IS MAL */MAL/EVOLENT MIKE *7:29Apallo The HedgehogI bet *7:29BlurayOriginalsOK Holly *7:29Apallo The Hedgehoghe will be one of the finalists *7:29BlurayOriginalsLet's rate it *7.5/10 *7:29Apallo The HedgehogSomeone tell me what happened *7:29BlurayOriginalsTHE TAPE *Cya ElphabaAndGalinda. ): *ElphabaAndGalindaGuys, I tried to add Heather's elimination to TDW Wiki *And *http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_All-Stars#Elimination *I rate that episode 7.5/10 Category:Blog posts